Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring
by Sophia Kaiba
Summary: What do you get when you mix an Elf with a Mortal? Eventually a Half-Elf. This is where Sophia comes in. A normal Elfling who joins the Fellowship along with her father Aragorn. What would happen when a certain Elf reveals a deep secret to young girl?
1. Lord of the Rings: A New Face

**Hey guys, I know i keep coming up with new stories, but I'm putting this up for a test. I want to know if you all like it and would like for me to continue with this one. Please let me know and please enjoy. xx**

**The only characters I own are Sophia/Idhrenniel and her mother. the rest belong to J.R.R. Tolkein**

* * *

><p><strong>Lord of the Rings<strong>

**9 years ago my father, Aragorn (My adoptive father), had left me at Rivendell, as a baby, to be raised by Lord Elrond who ruled over the Elven city. However, Aragorn had promised to come back every 5 months to visit me, a promise to which he had kept, until that day when my life would change forever.**

* * *

><p>6 months have passed since Aragorn's last visit. I am sat on a balcony in the corridors of Rivendell waiting to see if there is any sign of my father.<p>

"Still waiting for him my young one?" I hear Elrond's voice sound.

I turn around and see him stood behind me. "Yes. He's a month late. He's never this late." I say, turning to look out at the sun in the sky, taking in the trees, hearing them whisper among themselves, worrying. Where was Ada? It really wasn't like him. Was he hurt?

"I'm sure there's a valid reason for his delay." Elrond says as he sits with me.

I let him hold me as I embrace him back.

We stay like this for a while until I look out. "Arwen! Arwen's back!" I exclaim.

Elrond looks around and indeed Arwen is riding back on a white horse with a bundle in front of her.

"Let us meet her." Elrond says as he puts me back on my feet again. I follow him outside where Arwen is dismounting.

"My daughter." Elrond goes up to her.

"Ada. This Hobbit needs your help. He's fading fast." Arwen says indicating the bundle on the horse.

Elrond takes the Hobbit from the horse and heads up to the Healing Chambers and I follow as requested.

* * *

><p>It takes us a few hours before Elrond is able to heal him.<p>

"Will he live Daerada?" I ask with worry in my voice.

"I'm sure he will young one. We just have to be patient." He replies to which I nod.

I suddenly hear hooves coming from the courtyard. I look out of the window and smile at what I see. "Ada! He's arrived!" I exclaim happily.

Elrond smiles. "Why don't you go out and meet him. I'll be able to manage now."

I nod and run out of the Healing Chambers.

* * *

><p>I run through the corridors and out to the courtyard where I see Aragorn helping more Hobbits down from horses.<p>

"Ada!" I exclaim as I run to him.

He turns and smiles when he sees me. "Idhrenniel!" He catches me in his arms as I reach him.

"I've missed you so much Ada." I cry into his shoulder as he lifts me from the ground.

"And I've missed you too my little one." He says as he holds me close.

I look to him. "Where were you Ada? You were supposed to be here a month ago."

"I know Idhrenniel and I'm really sorry. But I had something to take care of. But I promise I'll make it up to you." He replies. I nod and hold him.

Aragorn then looks to me. "Did Arwen return?"

I nod. "Yes. Daerada is tending to the Hobbit now."

"Is Mr Frodo alright?" I look down and see three Hobbits looking up at me with worrying eyes.

"He's fine. Lord Elrond has done all that he can to help your friend. Give him a few days and he should be up on his feet in no time."

The three of them smiled in relief. Two Elves then came over and showed the Hobbits to a room where they could rest.

Meanwhile I stayed with Aragorn.

"Have you been good for Lord Elrond?" He asked me as we took a walk through the gardens.

"Aren't I always?" He laughed. "Daerada's been teaching me how to heal people."

"Has he really?"

"Yes. He let me help him heal Frodo."

"Is that so? Well I think that Frodo is in good hands now."

I smiled and hugged him to which he replied.

After a while we pulled away from each other. "I have to go talk to Elrond now. But I promise we will be able to spend some time together later ok?"

I nodded. "Ok Ada."

He smiled, kissed my head, set me on my feet and left.

When my father had left, I took a walk by myself around the gardens. Soon enough I came upon the training area where I would spend hours practising either my bow and arrow or my sword skills with Elrond's twins, Elladan and Elrohir, or with my father when he was available.

I picked up a bow and some arrows that were left behind, stood 300 yards away from the target and fired my arrows, all hitting the target, but not quite in the centre.

"That's really good for an Elfling." A voice said startling me a little.

I turned and saw a tall blond elf walking towards me.

I smiled. "Thanks. My father taught me a lot about using bow and arrows."

"Really? Who is your father?"

"Aragorn."

He looked taken aback. "Aragorn? I didn't know he had a daughter."

"Well, he's not my real father."

"Oh? Where is your real father?"

"I don't know to be honest. As far as I know he went missing."

"I'm sorry to hear that. And what of your mother?"

I look down. "I don't have a mother. My mother died when I was a baby."

The Elf looked guilty. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

I shook my head. "It's ok. You weren't to know. I don't remember my mother anyway."

He nodded and we stayed silent for a while. "So. How about I come and help you perfect your skills more?"

I smiled and nodded. "I'd like that very much sir."

The elf smiled as he came over. "Call me Legolas."

"Ok. Call me Idhrenniel."

"Idhrenniel? That's a pretty name."

"Thanks. Aren't you Prince of Mirkwood?" I asked as he retrieved the arrows that were currently stuck in the target.

"Yes I am. Did Aragorn tell you?" he replied as he brought the arrows over.

"Yes. He's told me a lot about you. He told me that you are a very brave and skilful warrior."

He smiled as he took his bow out. "I wouldn't say that." He then took an arrow and fired it into the centre of the target without aiming.

"Wow...that's skilful! Can you show me?"

He smiled again. "Of course I can." He knelt down behind me so that he was my height, took an arrow and notched it onto my bow. Moved my legs and arms into the right position and told me to fire when I was ready. When I did fire, the arrow flew through the air and split the arrow Legolas fired.

I smiled wide. "We did it! Thank you Legolas!" I suddenly wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

He chuckled and hugged me back. "It was my pleasure Idhrenniel."

"Keeping my daughter company old friend?" I heard Ada's amused voice calling from behind us.

I turned and saw him walking towards us. I smiled and ran to him, he picked me up. "Did you see what Legolas and I did?"

"I certainly did little one. I am proud of you." He said as he kissed my head.

I smiled. "Can I go play with Elladan and Elrohir?"

He smiled. "Of course you can. Just don't go getting into trouble." He kissed my head again and set me on the ground.

"Thanks again for helping me Legolas." I said to the tall elf.

He smiled at me. "The pleasure was all mine."

I smiled at him and ran off to find the twins.

* * *

><p>~Legolas's P.O.V.~<p>

Aragorn and I watched as Idhrenniel ran in search of Lord Elrond's twins. I couldn't help but feel that something was familiar about her.

"How come you never told me about her before Aragorn?" I asked my close friend.

He looked at me with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Because I didn't know how you would take the news."

"What news?" I asked curiously.

It took him a while to reply, but when he did, it was something I was not expecting. "...She's Legolin's daughter."

I looked at him with wide eyes as it took a while for me to comprehend what he had said. "She's...?" He nodded. 'Legolin...my sister had a daughter...and Idhrenniel is her...no wonder she looked familiar...she's practically a younger version of her...but with dark hair.'

"Legolas? Are you ok?" I heard Aragorn ask, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I...I think so...does she know? Idhrenniel I mean?"

"That you're her uncle?" He shook his head. "I may have made a foolish mistake not to tell her, but I thought it be better if her uncle told her himself."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, don't be too cruel. I know this chapter is only short, however if it were to keep going then the chapters would be longer. please R&amp;R and let me know how you all feel, thanks a bunch xx<strong>


	2. Lord of the Rings: Family

**well here's part 2 guys. please enjoy xx**

****The only characters I own are Sophia/Idhrenniel and her mother. the rest belong to J.R.R. Tolkein**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lord of the Rings: New family<p>

The sun was nearly setting as I was out in the gardens running with Elrohir as we were running from Elladan as he was chasing us.

As I wasn't watching where I was going, I ran into someone. "Sorry." I apologised as I looked up and smiled when I saw the nice Elf, Legolas, from earlier.

He smiled back at me. "It's quite alright Idhrenniel. Who are you running from?"

I opened my mouth to speak but suddenly squealed as I felt arms around me and lift me up. "Got you!" I heard Elladan's voice behind me.

"Elladan! Let me go!" I squealed.

Elrohir laughed as he came up to us. "Well done brother you got her. What shall you do now? Dump her in the river?"

I gave another squeal at this. "Don't you dare!"

I heard Legolas chuckle. "If it's ok with you two, am I ok to steal her away from you? I need to talk to her about something." I looked to Legolas and saw that he looked really serious.

"Of course old friend. We can torture her later." Elladan said as he nearly dropped me.

"Hey! Watch it!" I said glaring at him. He just chuckled, ruffled my hair and walked off with Elrohir. "I love them both, but they can be such a pain!" I said as I tried to neaten my hair.

Legolas chuckled and held his hand out for me. "Shall we go for a walk?"

"Sure." I replied to him as I took his hand.

We were walking through the gardens of Rivendell in a comfortable silence.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as I sat on a bench with him.

"It's about your mother."

I paused for a moment. "...Go on."

"You don't remember anything about her? Anything at all?"

I shake my head. "No. Like I told you this morning. I was a baby when she died so I don't know or remember anything about her. I do however have a stuffed animal that Ada said used to belong to her when she was little."

Legolas looked interested. "Can you show me?"

I nodded. "Sure." We then walked inside Imaldris, through the halls and to my room where I let him in. I went to my bed and picked up a fluffy white dog and showed it to Legolas. "Here we go. This is-"

"Caladwen..." Legolas interrupted as he took the animal from me and sank onto my bed.

I looked to him confused. "Legolas...What's wrong?" I asked as I sat next to him.

He looked up to say something but stopped as he looked past me. "Is that your mother?"

I looked behind me and saw he was looking at a framed picture of my mother and my father holding me as a bay. "Yes. That's her and my dad." I said as I took the picture and showed him.

He took the picture and gently ran his fingers over my mothers face. "Did...Did you know her?" I managed to ask.

He sighed. "That I did. All too well...How did she die?" He asked as he looked to me.

"All I know is that she was murdered. I don't know who by though." As I looked to him, I saw there were tears in his eyes, threatening to fall. "How did you know her?"

He seemed distracted for a while before he put the picture and the fluffy dog back and turned to face me. "Your mother...your mother was my sister. My twin sister."

I just looked at him. "Your...My mother...was your...sister?"

He nodded. "Yes. I know it's a lot for you to take in and I apologise for coming out with it all so suddenly...but, I had to make sure you were who I thought you were..." Legolas smiled at me before continuing, "...my little niece."

I was just sat there, eyes wide and my mouth open a little just trying to take everything in that he had just said, but how much could a 9 year old take without exploding? The Elf before me was my mothers twin brother...How come no-one had ever told her before?

"I...I think I'm going to need some time to take all this in." I said to him as I started to get a headache.

He nodded with a sad smile. "Of course. I completely understand. If you ever need anything, just come find me." He gently squeezed my hand and left me alone in my room.

I was sat on my bed staring at the wall opposite me in complete confusion. So many emotions was running through me, sadness, anger, hurt and a little joy. Even though I was hurt and angry that Ada and everyone had kept this secret from me, I was happy at the same time. Happy that I finally got the truth, and from the Elf that now was the only family I had. Blood family that is.

_'Maybe that's why no-one else told me.' _I thought to myself, _'Because they were waiting for the right time for Legolas to tell me himself.'_

All of a sudden, the emotions I had but a few moments ago, were gone. Only to be replaced by pure joy and happiness. Finally I had some connection to my mother. Finally I could get a lot more information about her from what everyone else had.

I smiled as I got up, left my room and went to look for Ada.

* * *

><p>I later found him sat reading on a terrace.<p>

"Hi Ada." I said happily as I sneaked up on him and made him jump.

"Idhrenniel! You startled me then!"

I giggled. "I know. I meant too."

I laughed more as Ada suddenly swooped me off my feet and onto his lap as he laid his legs out on the bench. "Did Legolas see you?"

I nodded. "Yes he did. He told me everything. About how mother was his twin sister and I'm his niece."

He then kissed my head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you soon sweetheart. But I felt that it was right for Legolas to tell you himself."

I nodded. "It's ok Ada. I figured that out after I calmed down slightly."

He smiled. "I'm glad you've finally found each other though."

I smiled back. "So am I." I looked to the book that was still in his hand. "What are you reading?"

He held it up. "Nothing much. Just something I used to like reading when I was growing up here. Want me to read it to you?"

I smiled and nodded as I enjoyed it when Ada used to read to me. "Yes please." I replied as I got comfortable on him, resting my head on his chest.

He smiled and put his right arm over my shoulder and lifted the book in his left so he could see what he was reading.

As I was laid on him, I felt at peace and enjoyed listening to his voice.

After a while he suddenly stopped reading. I looked up and saw him looking at something ahead of us.

I looked and saw a man looking at a shrine which hold the broken pieces of the Sword of Narsil, which was used to cut the one ring from the hand of Sauron. The man then turned to look at the painting behind him, which saw Isildur with his sword raised against Sauron.

It was then the man finally sensed there were other people in the area. He turned and saw Ada and I watching him. "You're no Elf." He said to Ada.

"The Men of the South are welcome here." Ada simply said.

"Who are you both?"

"I am a friend to Gandalf the Grey. And this is my daughter."

"Then we are here on a common purpose. Friend." I could sense he was puzzled as to why Ada was hiding his identity from him, but smiled at us anyway good-naturedly. He then turned and picked up the hilt of the broken sword that was laid on the shrine.

"The shards of Narsil! The blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand!" He said as he ran his fingers along the edge of the blade, cutting his fingers. "It's still sharp..." He looked back and saw us still watching him. "But no more than a heirloom." He carelessly places the sword back on the shrine as he turns to leave. The sword falls off with a clatter to the floor. The man stops, looks to it and continues on as if nothing happened.

Ada lifted me off him as he got up and replace the sword gently back on the shrine. It was then Arwen entered the room and this is when I took my moment to leave, knowing they'd want some time alone.

* * *

><p>As I was walking to my room, I bumped into Legolas. "Oh, hi Legolas." I said as I smiled at him.<p>

He smiled back. "Hello there Idhrenniel. How are you feeling?"

"Much better now thank you. And also, I've had time to think and I'm ready to accept that you are my uncle and I hope to spend more time with you."

He smiled at me. "I'm very glad to hear that."

We walked on as he walked me to my room and we were talking about my mother mostly.

"Well, I'll leave you here Idhrenniel." Legolas said as we reached my door.

I smiled at him. "Thank you for walking me to my room."

"I was glad too." He said with a smile.

I smiled as I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist in an embrace. He froze for a while before I felt his arms around me. "Goodnight Uncle Legolas."

He smiled as he kissed my head. "Goodnight Idhrenniel. Sleep well."

I smiled as I pulled away and went into my room, where I changed into my night dress and went to bed, sleeping with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. please R&amp;R<strong>


	3. Lord of the Rings: The Council

**Here's chapter 3. please enjoy xxxx.**

**The only characters i own are Sophia/Idhrenniel and her mother. the rest belong to J.R.R. Tolkein**

* * *

><p>Lord of the Rings: The Council<p>

The next morning was the day of the council which both Ada and Legolas had to attend so I couldn't spend time with either of them that day. So I had to keep myself entertained in my room as I was reading.

Early afternoon there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I said as I put my book down.

I smiled as Ada walked in. "Hi Ada. How did the council go?"

"Pretty good. We've decided that a Fellowship of nine of us should go to Mordor to destroy the ring." He explained as he sat on my bed.

I looked at him slightly worried. "Who are the nine?"

"The Hobbits, Gandalf, a Dwarf called Gimli, Boromir - the man we saw last night, Legolas and myself."

I just looked at him. "But, you cant go again. I've only just seen you."

"I know sweetheart. But understand that I need to do this, to make sure you have a safe future."

I looked down for a while then looked to him with a determined look on my face. "I'm coming too."

"No." He said sternly.

"Ada please. I cant bear to be apart from you again for who knows how long. Please let me come."

He hesitated. "I dont know..."

"Please Ada. You know I'm good with a bow and arrow and my daggers. I won't slow you down I promise. I just don't want to be away from you again."

He looked to me and saw the tears in my eyes and sighed. "Come on. We'll go see Lord Elrond." He finally said as he got up.

I jumped off my bed as well and followed him to Lord Elrond's study.

"Come in." We heard him say as Ada knocked on the doors. We walked in. "Aragorn, Idhrenniel. What can I do for you?"

Ada opened his mouth to speak, but before he could I stepped up. "Daerada, I would like permission to go with the Fellowship to help destroy the ring."

"No. Absolutely not." He said just as sternly as Ada did.

"Daerada please let me go. I can keep up with the Fellowship, I can protect myself. You've said yourself that I'm the first Half-Elf you've seen that can use a bow and arrow and daggers at my age. Please, I don't want to be away from Ada again."

He didn't say anything at first as he was looking at me, as if he was peering into my very soul. Until he finally sighed. "Against my better judgement...I will allow it."

I smiled wide. "Really Daerada?"

"Do not think this is some big adventure where you can have fun. This is incredibly dangerous as you could lose your life. I do not usually tell many people what I see in their futures as you know, however, you must know this. I have seen you with a dark haired young man, with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. I see many dangers ahead for both of you, but the only way for you to meet this man who will be incredibly important to you is if you undertake this journey. I also sense that this young man is connected to your mother somehow, but I am not sure. An evil as great as Sauron stalks him. The two of you will face this evil together and perhaps bring together two worlds, as your mother once did."

As I stood taking in his words, my mind reeling in shock at what he had just told me, I felt excitement, shock and confusion all bubbling inside me. Two worlds? What was he talking about? All of these questions and more were bubbling inside, bursting to get out.

Ada must've sensed my growing curiosity, for he placed his hand on my shoulder, snapping me back to reality.

Elrond smiled and continued, "So I will allow you to go. But please be careful. You are not fully versed in the way of battle yet. You show great promise with the bow and sword, yet you are only a child. And I would never ask a child to kill. Do as you are told at all times and be watchful at all times. You are very dear to my heart and your mother would never forgive me if anything were to happen to you."

I felt happiness, excitement and trepidation inside me. I smiled, wondering just what this adventure would be like and who this young man was that Elrond had spoke of and what his connection was to all this. "Thank you Daerada, thank you so much." I said as I walked around his desk to hug him.

He hugged me back. "Just promise me you will be very careful _pen tithen_ (little one). My heart would break if anything were to happen to you."

"I'll be careful Daerada. I promise." I replied as I kissed his cheek.

He smiled and kissed my head. "Good. Now, run along. I have to speak to Aragorn about something."

I nodded and hugged Ada before leaving.

* * *

><p>That night during dinner, it was announced that I would be joining the Fellowship. There was, as to be expected, mixed reactions.<p>

Legolas was obviously worrying for me, as well as Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir.

The Hobbits were also worried but excited at the same time as I had gotten to know them more since they arrived.

However, Boromir and Gimli wasn't very pleased with the decision. Saying that I would only slow them down and how Elrond could even think of letting a child go with them.

Elrond held up his hand to stop the commotion. "It is vital that Idhrenniel is to take part in this. Fate has chosen this path for her, and she must take it. She knows the ways of a bow and sword and I am sure she will be of great value to the Fellowship." He finished as he smiled at me.

I smiled back as Boromir and Gimli finished their protesting.

* * *

><p>That night, Ada suggested I go to bed early so I could get enough sleep as we are starting out journey at dawn.<p>

He was just tucking me in after reading a story to me. "Are you going to be alright on this journey?" He asked as he sat next to me on the bed.

"I'll be fine Ada. I have you and Legolas there with me as well so I know I will be well protected."

He smiled. "I know you will be. Just stay close to either myself or Legolas. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I promise Ada. To be honest I cannot wait. It'll be my first time leaving Rivendell since you brought me here 8 and a half years ago. I just want to get out there and explore everything."

He chuckled as he kissed my head. "And that you will. But first, you need sleep. Come on. No more talking." He said as he got off the bed and made sure I was settled. He stood and brushed some hair from my face. "I'll come wake you in the morning."

I yawned. "Ok Ada. Goodnight." I said as I placed my head on my pillow and closed my eyes so I could sleep.

"Goodnight my heart." Ada said as I heard him blow out the candle on my table and leave the room quietly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>there we go. chapter 3 done. please R&amp;R xx<strong>


	4. Lord of the Rings: Leaving Rivendell

Lord of the Rings: Leaving Rivendell

**Hey guys, sorry that this has taken a while to update but here we are! **

**Before I start, I would like to make a little point. I have had a few complaints about this story because of it not sticking to the storyline of the Lord of the Rings movies. I just want to say that this is not supposed to stick to the storyline because it is a FANfiction. With it being a fanfiction, it means things can be changed by the fans. I don't mean to be rude but if you don't like this then don't read it. **

**Ok, sorry about my rant to the people that do want to read this. Please enjoy xxxx**

* * *

><p>"Idhrenniel. Idhrenniel, come on wake up." I heard the voice of my father, disturbing me from my sleep.<p>

I awoke and saw him sat on the edge of my bed next to me. He smiled when he saw me awake.

"Good morning."

I yawned. "Good morning Ada."

"Are you ready for today?"

I nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

He smiled at me. "Good. Now, you do remember what Dearada said to you last night don't you?"

I nodded. "Yes Ada I remember. I must always stay with you or Legolas and if anything becomes too dangerous try to stay away. If I can't then be careful."

He smiled and kissed my head. "That's my girl. Are you packed?"

"Almost. I've just got a few more things to pack then I'm ready to go."

"Do you want me to help you finish?"

I nodded and together Ada and I finished packing everything that I would need for the quest, change of clothes, food rations and my weapons.

We left my room and went into the Courtyard where the others were there getting ready to leave.

"Good morning Idhrenniel." Legolas greeted with a smile as I reached him.

"Good morning Legolas." I replied with a smile of my own.

"How are you this morning?"

"I'm ok. I'm a little nervous about this quest."

He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile as he spoke next, "Everything's going to be ok Idhrenniel. I promise."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Uncle."

He smiled and kissed my head.

A few moments later, everyone had finished getting everything ready for the journey when Lord Elrond came out. "Idhrenniel. Can I have a word before you go?"

"Sure Dearada." I replied as I walked to him.

He knelt down to my level and looked me in the eyes. "Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"I'm going to be fine Dearada I promise. I've got Ada and Uncle Legolas with me so I'm going to be safe. And I remember exactly what you told me yesterday so I'm definitely going to be alright."

He smiled as he pulled me into him for an embrace. I embraced him back. "Be careful Idhrenniel. The journey ahead is long and dangerous. I would never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you."

I smiled as I held him. "I'm going to be fine Dearada. I promise."

He smiled and kissed my head as he stood straight. "Good. Take care."

I smiled back as I walked over to Ada, who placed his hands on my shoulders.

Elrond then spoke to all of us. "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you."

He spread out his arms to us in farewell. Ada, Legolas and I placed our hands over our hearts and bowed our heads in respect to him.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring Bearer." Gandalf spoke suddenly.

I looked to Frodo as fear seemed to seep into his eyes as he turned and walked ahead of us to the exit, just beyond it was two paths, one to the left and one to the right.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" I heard Frodo ask the wizard.

"Left." Gandalf replied.

We all took the path to the left and walked out of the safety of Rivendell as I took my first step into the wild outdoors.

I felt a little excitement course through my veins as I was walking with Ada. He seemed to sense this as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"How are you feeling now we're out here?" He asked me as we walked over the beautiful scenery that I had only seen in books.

"I love this. All this is amazing." I replied as I looked over everything in awe.

He smiled at me. "I'm glad you like all this. Just remember, it's not all going to be like this."

"I know Ada don't worry." He smiled as we continued walking.

* * *

><p>By the late afternoon, Sam was cooking food on a fire as we rested on a stretch of mountain side.<p>

I was sat next to Ada and watching Boromir sparing with Merry and Pippin as he was tutoring them.

First he was helping Pippin. "Two, one, five. Good. Very good." He spoke with every movement of his sword.

"Move your feet." Ada says encouragingly as he was smoking his pipe.

"You look good, Pippin." Merry complimented.

"Thanks."

"Faster." Boromir said as the pace increased.

After a few minutes, Boromir accidentally nicked Pippin's hand.

"Aaaah!" Pippin exclaimed while holding his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Boromir apologised.

Pippin then kicks Boromir on the shin.

"Ahh!"

"Get him!" Merry exclaims as he runs over.

Boromir goes down in a mock battle as both Hobbits tackle him to the ground. Boromir, Ada and I laugh with the Hobbits.

"For the Shire! Hold him! Hold him down! Merry!" I heard Pippin say in the commotion.

Ada walks over to them. "Gentlemen, that's enough."

He laid a hand on either Hobbit's shoulder. Pippin and Merry then grabbed his legs, pulling him down on his back. I laughed as I jumped down and helped Merry and Pippin with Ada and Boromir.

"You've got my arm. . .you've got my arm!" Pippin screamed out.

"What is that?" I heard Sam say.

I turned around and saw what looked like a black cloud in the sky, coming towards us.

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud." Gimli replied.

"It's moving fast. . .against the wind." Boromir spoke as he stood from the ground, a hand on either Hobbit's shoulder.

_Legolas_ suddenly exclaimed, "Crebain from Dunland!"

"HIDE!" Ada suddenly shouted.

The group was suddenly in a panic. Everyone was running around finding some place to hide. Legolas took my hand and we hid underneath a bush as Ada hid with Frodo.

When everyone was hidden, a huge flock of black birds started rushing overheard, cawing loudly.

After a few moments, the birds finally flew away, letting us come out of our hiding places.

"Are you ok Idhrenniel?" Legolas asked as he helped me up.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

He smiled in relief and held me as Gandalf spoke.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

He then turned. I also turned to see he was looking up at a great, snowy mountain.

A while later saw us all climbing up the steep, snowy slope of the mountain. I was at the back of the group with Ada.

"How are you holding up?" Ada asked me.

"I'm fine Ada. I think it's just going to take my legs a while to get used to this."

He smiled as he put his arm around my shoulders. "You'll get used to it. Don't forget, this is your first time walking at such a distance."

I smiled. "Yeah I'm sure I will. It's exciting though."

He gave a small chuckle as he squeezed my shoulder gently.

As we were walking, Frodo suddenly lost his footing and started rolling towards us as he fell.

"Frodo!" Ada exclaimed as he managed to stop him and helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yes thanks." His hand then went straight to his neck, I knew he was looking for the ring. Finding it missing he looked back up the slope.

I looked up and saw the ring glistening in the snow. I was about to go retrieve it when I saw Boromir pick it up. As I was watching him, he was looking at the ring intensely, as though he was in some sort of trance. He also seemed sad.

"Boromir."

Bormoir either did not hear Ada call his name, or he was ignoring him.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt. . .over so small a thing. Such a little thing." Boromir suddenly spoke softly. He then reached out a gloved hand towards the ring to touch it.

"Boromir!" _Ada_ shouted.

Boromir finally looked up, he seemed startled by Ada's call, it was as though he didn't know we were all there watching him.

"Give the ring to Frodo."

Boromir then walked slowly down the slope towards the three of us. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Ada had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"As you wish." Boromise said as he held the ring out. Frodo snatched it sharply immediately. ". . .I care not." He then tousles Frodo's hair and resumes his climbing up the mountain side.

Frodo and I look on suspiciously at him as Ada released his grip from his sword.

As we got higher up the mountain, a blizzard started to blow as we were walking along a narrow ledge.

Thankfully, due to my Elven side, the cold didn't affect me as much as the others, along with Legolas as the two of us were treading lightly on top of the fallen snow while everyone else was trudging through the snow. Ada and Boromir holding the Hobbits.

I was amazed at how I was able to walk on top of the snow, as it was the first time I had done something like this.

I stopped at the edge and looked across the horizon. I could hear something, but I couldn't make out what it was.

"Legolas, I hear something." I said to him as he joined me.

"So can I." He spoke as he was also looking out. "There is a fell voice on the air!" He spoke loudly so the others could here.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf exclaimed.

Legolas and I suddenly looked up as we heard a groaning sound. We then saw rock slabs and boulders falling from the mountain.

Legolas gripped my arm gently and pulled me with him to the side of the mountain as we pressed ourselves flat against the cliff side, with the others.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Ada shouted.

"No!" Gandalf shouted back as he stepped out onto the ledge, rising onto the snow. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" (Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)

I could still hear the other voice, which I now knew to be Saruman, speak.

A few moments later, lightning struck the top of the mountain, sending another avalanche of white ice hurtling towards us.

Legolas ran forward, and pulled Gandalf back to us as the ice-fall fell over us, snow burying us all completely.

I heard Legolas call my name a few moments later. I managed to thrust my hand through the snow the let him know where I was, and a few seconds later saw me looking into his worried eyes as he helped me out of the snow.

"Are you alright Idhrenniel_?"_ He asked when I was completely free.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

He smiled as he pulled me towards him. I held him as Boromir spoke.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"Yes, but the Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Ada shouted over the blizzard.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it." Gimli spoke up. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

No one said anything for a few minutes before Gandalf spoke. "Let the Ring Bearer decide."

Frodo looked up when he heard Gandalf.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir shouted.

"Frodo?"

After a slight pause Frodo said, "We will go through the Mines."

"So be it."


	5. Lord of the Rings: Mines of Moria

The Mines of Moria

It was nightfall by the time we reached the walls of Moria.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

He then knocks his axe against a rock as we all move along the wall, searching for a door.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf replied to him.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas spoke.

I giggled slightly as I heard Gimli grumbling.

Gandalf approaches a rock between two trees, and runs his hand over the cliff face.

"Now… let's see. Ithildin —" he begins as beneath his hand run over faint spidery silver lines, hidden by the dirt. "It mirrors only starlight… and moonlight." As he looks up at the black sky, the moon appears from behind some clouds. The lines on the rock grow brighter, outlining a door which is framed by two columns beneath an arch. It also had a star in the center. "It reads 'The Doors of Durin — Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'"

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." Gandalf replied as he placed the tip of his staff in the middle of the star and spoke in Elvish, "_Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!_" (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!)

The doors however, remained closed.

"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen." (Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.)

"Nothing's happening." Pippin spoke up.

Gandalf glances at him at him, looking slightly annoyed. He then begins to push on the doors, but they remain fast.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves… Men… and Orcs."

"What are you going to do, then?"

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

I looked to Pippin and saw that he was hurt by these words. I could hardly blame him, I think anyone would be hurt by the harshness Gandalf had spoken. I really felt sorry for him, he only asked a simple question after all.

Time passes as the fellowship is waiting for the doors to open. I'm stood waiting with Legolas. I take this chance to look around at everyone. Adaand Sam were releasing Bill the pony as it would be too dangerous for him, Merry and Pippin were sat by the great lake that we were stood near. Boromir and Gimli were stood quietly and Frodo was sat near Legolas and I, watching Gandalf as he kept trying to get the door open. . .but failing every time.

"Oh, it's useless!" Gandalf finally gives up as he drops his staff and sits beside Frodo.

I suddenly look to the lake as I hear bubbling coming from it. I can see slight ripples running through the water.

"Legolas. . ." I spoke quietly.

"I know, I see it." He replied.

As I continued to watch the water, I heard Frodo stand beside us.

"It's a riddle. Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"_Mellon_. . ." Gandalf replied.

No sooner had the words left his mouth the stone doors rumbled deeply as they opened slowly. We all entered the mines, _Ada _being the last to follow.

I looked around at the dark chamber as I heard Gimli speak to Legolas, "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin."

Gandalf brought his hand around his staff, blowing upon the crystal. It glowed.

"And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli finished, sounding proud.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir speaks up.

I look around at the ground, and the light from the staff reveals rotted, broken and battered forms strewn about, casting long shadows across the room.

Fear takes hold of me as I think about what happened to these poor creatures.

"Oh! No! Noooo!" Gimli yelled out in anguish.

I look and see Legolas pull out an arrow from the body of a fallen Dwarf, examines it and casts it away in disgust.

"Goblins!" He fits an arrow to his bow as Ada and Boromir both draw their swords.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here."

As Boromir is saying this, the Hobbits and I are backing back towards the door in fear.

"Now get out of here, get out!"

As the Hobbits and I are backing out, Frodo is suddenly pulled of his feet. When I look, I see him being dragged out by a tentacle wrapped around his ankle.

"Frodo!" Sam, Pippin, Merry and I yell as we grab hold of him.

I turn around. "Ada! Help!"

I see him look around instantly at my panicked call for help. He and the others rush over as the Hobbits and I are clutching Frodo tightly in attempt to keep him away from the water.

The creature releases Frodo at the gates and disappears under the water. Suddenly, many tentacles rise out of the water, slaps me and the other Hobbits aside and grabs Frodo around the leg, pulling him into the air.

"Frodo!" I yell out.

Legolas runs out onto the shore and shoots. His arrow pierces a tentacle wrapping itself over Frodo's face.

"Strider!" Frodo yells as Ada and Boromir run out into the water and start to attack the beast.

The creature flings Frodo wildly in the air. Despite the efforts of Ada_, _Legolas and Boromir, Frodo is lowered towards a gaping mouth in the water, ringed by fangs, set in a gilled face. Ada slices through the tentacle holding Frodo, who falls into Boromir's arms.

"Into the Mines!"I hear Gandalf yell.

Ada and Boromir retreat. Boromir running for the gates with Frodo as a huge tentacle uncoils a hand-like appendage, snaking after them. Legolas takes aim.

"Into the cave!"Ada shouts.

Legolas shoots. His arrow hits the beast's right eye, and it recoils with a roar.

"Run!"

As we all race into Moria, the sea creature reaches out and tears the gates shut. Slabs of rock drops down and the roof of the passageway caves in. We all stare back as the last ray of moonlight disappears.

Gasps and heavy breathing can be heard echoing in the darkness.

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf speaks as a light appears from his staff, showing the startled and frightened faces of us all. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." We then started walking through the dark chamber, our path lightened by Gandalf's staff.

Time passed as we entered a great cavern. Gandalf rested his hand upon a rock with dark, silver veins running through it.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold. . .or jewels. . ." He started as he tilted his staff towards the pit below us. ". . .but Mithril."

As we all looked down into the great cavern, the lights of the Mithril illuminated from our faces. I gaped in awe at how the light reflected of the walls from the cavern. The light then faded as we continued walking.

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thoin gave him." Gandalf informed.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift." Gimli spoke, sounding amazed.

"Yes! I have never told him, but it's worth was greater than the value of the Shire."

We then started climbing up some steep steps on the side of a cavern. _Ada_ was helping me up every step as we climbed.

We finally reached the top as we walked up another flight of stairs which led to a crossroad: three doorways loomed before us. Gandalf glanced at each one, and then back.

"I have no memory of this place." He spoke.

We all rested at the bottom of the flight of stairs as Gandalf sat at the top, trying to remember the way to go. I was sat next to Legolas, Ada next to Boromir and the Hobbits were all sat together.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked.

"No." Merry replied.

"I think we are."

"Shh! Gandalf's thinking." Sam said.

"Merry?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

I had to chuckle slightly at this. After a few moments, Frodo got up and sat with Gandalf.

I sighed in contentment and leant against Legolas, who in turn put his arm around my shoulder.

"So, are you a half-elf?" Sam asked me.

I looked to him and smiled. "That's right. My mother was an Elf. My father mortal."

"How do you say your name?" Pippin asked me.

"Ee-threnn-ee-ell. If it's too hard to remember, just call me Sophia. That's my mortal name. Only my family and other Elves call me Idhrenniel." The Hobbits seemed relieved that they didn't have to remember my name.

"What does it mean?" Gimli asked.

"It means 'wisdom'. Lord Elrond gave me my Elven name when I was brought into Rivendell."

"Where is your home?" Merry asked next.

"I don't remember. I was but a baby when Aragorn brought me to Rivendell. I don't remember anything of my home or my parents." I then stopped talking, as my parents was a sensitive subject for me. Everyone seemed to have got the hint at they fell silent.

After a few moments, Gandalf exclaimed. "Oh! It's that way."

We all looked up to him as we got up.

"He's remembered!" Merry spoke happily as we reached him and Frodo.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." Gandalf spoke as he put on his hat and rested a hand on Merry's shoulder. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

We all then followed the wizard down the stairs.

* * *

><p>When we reach the bottom of the stairs, we come upon a more open space. Broken columns lie tumbled across the floor.<p>

Gandalf then raises his staff as he says, "Let me risk a little more light."

His staff then illuminates a giant stone hall with tall pillars and arched ceilings. I hear Gimli gasp beside me.

"Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam says in awe.

I have to agree with Sam. I have never seen anything more magnificent than what I am seeing now. I followed everyone else down the hall, still looking around in awe.

About halfway down the hall as we come to a chamber, Gimli stops, exclaims and rushes in.

"Gimli!" Gandalf calls after him.

Gimli, however, continues running into the chamber. We follow to see bodies and weapons scattered around the room. In the middle, we see the Dwarf knelt by a crypt, illuminated by a ray of light peering in from outside. Gandalf walks forward and peers at the tomb's surface while Gimli sobbing by the crypt.

I stepped forward and put a comforting hand on Gimli's shoulder. Even though we got off on a rough start, I did feel sorry for Gimli. I knew what it was to lose someone close to you and I knew what he was going through.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.'" Gandalf spoke as he translated the language on the tomb. "He is dead then. It's as I feared."

Gimli then started wailing uncontrollably as Gandalf gave his staff and hat to Pippin and bent down to retrieve a large and battered book from a corpse's hands. He opens it and clears the dirt from its pages.

I tried to give some comforting words to Gimli as he started chanting softly while sobbing. "Kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ra narag. Kheled-zâram… Balin tazlifi."

"We must move on, we cannot linger!" I heard Legolas say to Ada behind me.

"They have taken the bridge. . .and the second hall." Gandalf starts reading from the book. Gimli stops sobbing and looks up blankly. "We have barred the gates. . .but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. . .drums. . .drums. . .in the deep." He looks up slowly as he turns the smudged bloodstained page.

I move away from Gimli and stood with Ada, feeling very fearful and uneasy, I seek some comfort from him as I wrap my arms around him. He replies by wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close to him.

"We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark." Gandalf continues. "We cannot get out. . ." he pauses for a few moments before looking up at the uncomfortable silence. "They are coming!"

All of a sudden, there was an almighty crash. Everyone jumped and turned to Pippin in time to see a corpse falling down a well, followed by a chain and a bucket which was attached to the corpse, each thud resounding in a crash that echoed all around the Mine.

I clung onto Ada tightly as everyone held there breath when the echoing finally stopped. After a few moments, everyone finally let out a breath of relief.

"Are you okay?" Ada asked me as I loosened my grip.

I nodded, not daring to speak as I knew my voice would be high and squeaky from the fear inside me.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf yelled quietly to Pippin, pulling his staff and hat from him. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

A few seconds later, drums are heard booming. Gandalf slowly turns back, as well as Pippin as they both stare down into the well. More and more drums are heard booming through the Mine.

"Frodo!" Sam exclaimed.

I looked over to see Frodo pull out his dagger which was glowing blue.

The sound of screeching was suddenly heard from outside the room.

"Orcs!" Exclaimed Legolas.

Boromir then rushed to the doors to look out. Arrows suddenly hissed into the door near his face.

Ada drops his torch as he turns to the Hobbits. "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" He then knelt in front of me. "Idhrenniel, I want you to go hide and keep out of sight."

"But-" I tried to object but he cut me off.

"No, you promised Legolas, Elrond and I you would hide if it got too dangerous. I need you to hide now."

I just nodded as I didn't want to break my promise to either of them and make them worry. "Okay Ada."

He smiled in relief and kissed my head before standing. "Good. Gandalf, could you make sure she's hidden?"

Gandalf nodded. "Of course." He then took my hand as Ada ran to Boromir. "Come Idhrenniel, stay up here." Gandalf spoke to me as he helped me up a ledge in the corner.

I knelt down and hid behind a pillar as he went back to the Hobbits. Fear gripped me heavily as I was hearing everything that was going on.

"Argh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" I heard Gimli exclaim.

I started to then shake as I heard the Orcs trying to break the door down. I knew it would be a matter of seconds before the door was broken down and the Orcs would come swarming inside. Would I be able to keep hidden and unseen throughout the entire battle? I truly hoped so. In my current state of fear, I don't think I'd be able to draw my weapon if I was found.

A second later, I heard the door fall to the ground with a bang and the battle started as the Orcs rushed into the room. Gandalf roared as he rushed into battle with the Hobbits.

I stayed where I was, although, I wanted to get into the battle. I felt so helpless and useless being sat here doing nothing. Maybe I should've stayed home. . .Boromir and Gimli were right. . .I'm no use to the Fellowship at all. These were the thoughts that would enter my mind as I sat waiting.

I suddenly yelled out as I saw an Orc running along the ledge to my right towards me. I crawled back as my instincts told me to get away from it. I didn't get far as I backed away into a dead end. I couldn't move anywhere. . .I was trapped.

"Ada! Legolas!" I yell out, hoping beyond hope that either one of the will hear me over the commotion.

The Orc in front of me suddenly squeals and falls forward dead as an arrow is sticking out of his chest. Stood behind the Orc is Legolas. I breath a sigh of relief as he rushes to me.

"Are you alright?" He asks as he helps me up and makes sure I'm not wounded.

I nodded. "Yes I'm alright. I just got scared."

He smiled in relief and suddenly whipped around as more Orcs came our way. "You're going to have to fight now Idhrenniel. Stay with me."

I nodded and took out my twin daggers as I started fighting side by side with Legolas, the fear finally gone to be replaced by pure adrenaline. I realised, that if I wanted to survive this, I would need to push past my fear and fight.

I suddenly looked up as a cave troll approached us. "Oh my. . ." I gasped out, too stunned to move.

Legolas pulls me aside as the troll swings it's chain and missing us. It swings again and the chain wraps itself around a nearby pillar. Legolas runs up the chain and onto the trolls shoulders. I take this chance to jump down while it's concentration is on Legolas and continue to fight. Legolas appearing next to me two seconds later as he jumps off the troll.

A few moments later, I hear Sam scream Frodo's name. I look up and see the troll has stabbed the Hobbit in the chest with a spear.

"Frodo!" I exclaim as I join in with everyone as there is only the troll left to defeat.

Merry and Pippin are on its head as Gandalf and Gimli take turns to stab the troll and dodging out of range. I take out my bow and aims an arrow at the troll as it throws Merry to the ground.

As Pippin is stabbing as it's head, the troll opens its mouth. I take this chance and shoot my arrow into it's brain through the mouth.

It stops fighting as its hand fumbles towards the mouth where the arrow is sticking out, staring upward in shock. With a long, pained moan, the troll collapses dead to the ground. Pippin being thrown to the ground in the process.

There is a moment of silence as the battle is finally over with all the enemies either dead or have fled.

Gandalf rushes to Frodo, as well as Ada. Not having the strength to, I collapse to my knees.

Legolas is by my side instantly. "Idhrenniel?"

I look to him. "I'm okay. Just exhausted."

He nods and picks me up, holding me in his arms. I hold onto him and look over to Frodo in time to see him take a gasp of breath.

"He's alive!" Sam exclaims in relief.

I also see Gandalf sighing in relief.

"I'm all right, I'm not hurt." Frodo says as he sat up.

"You should be dead!" Ada exclaims sounds shocked "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eyes." Gandalf spoke up.

Frodo pulls his shirt apart, revealing the Mithril shirt underneath as it glimmers.

"Mithril!" Gimli gasps. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

Everyone stops and looks up as Orcs are heard in the distance.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf explains.

We all take off out of the chamber and into the hall of pillars, Legolas still keeping hold of me. I look behind us and see us being pursued by an army of Orcs. Other Orcs springing out from cracks in the floor or crawl like spiders from the ceiling and down the pillars.

The Orcs suddenly circle around us, having us outnumbered. Legolas puts me down and stands in front of me, bow out and arrow pointed towards the Orcs. Ada stands beside Legolas as I'm pushed into the middle of a circle as everyone else has their weapons drawn on the Orcs.

A thunderous rumble is suddenly heard at the end of a hall. I look and see a fiery red light illuminating the hall.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asks Gandalf.

Gandalf does not reply for a moment. I take hold of Ada's arm as I watch the wizard close his eyes in concentration. The rumble is heard again.

Gandalf then opens his eyes as he replies, "A Balrog. . .a demon of the ancient world."

The thing growls, still hidden around a corner of the hall, fiery light thrown onto the pillars. I look to Legolas and see fear in his eyes. If something like this was enough to scare him. . .then it must be bad.

"This foe is beyond any of you. . .Run!" Gandalf exclaims.

Everyone runs down the hall and through a small doorway, Gandalf shepherding us through. "Quickly!"

We enter a passageway and run down a flight of steps. The flight ends in a missing segment, which Boromir nearly falls from but Legolas pulls him back.

"Gandalf. . ." Ada gasps as the wizard reaches us.

"Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!" Gandalf says as they look across a wide space to a long bridge spanning the gap between a hall and a cliff face. Behind us, the Balrog roars again.

Ada moves towards Gandalf, but Gandalf pushes him roughly away.

"Do as I say!"

Hurt and confusion registers on Ada's face.

"Swords are no more use here!"

The Balrog roars again as everyone runs on ahead, Ada gently pushes me ahead of him as we all descend a flight of massive stairs.

We encounters a gap in the stairs. Legolas leaps and lands on the other side.

The Balrog rumbles again. I look back as I see the fiery light in the doorway and foundations splinter and crumble, sending huge rocks tumbling into the depths.

"Gandalf." Legolas calls out to him.

Gandalf leaps after Legolas.

Arrows suddenly whistle into the air from a far ledge, striking the stone steps in front of us. Legolas and I shoot back, hitting a few and causing them to tumble down from the ledge they stand on.

"Merry! Pippin! Hoo-aah!" Boromir yells as he takes a Hobbit in either arm and leap across with them both.

Legolas and I continue to shoot as the Orcs as they keep firing at us. Adatosses Sam across, who is caught by Boromir, and is about to do the same to Gimli before he is stopped.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf." Gimli says to him.

He leaps across but nearly falls back into the chasm. Legolas grabs hold of his beard and pulls him up.

"Not the beard!"

As I'm about to jump across, the stone steps underneath my feet being to crumble and fall. I leap forward as Ada pushes Frodo back.

Legolas and Boromir both have to grab my hands and pull me up as I misjudged the distance thanks to the steps breaking away.

Legolas gently pushes me back and I stand next to Gandalf as I look back and see Ada and Frodo stood on the other side of a now more widened gap, separating them from the rest of us.

"Steady. Hold on!" Ada exclaims to Frodo.

The Balrog can be heard approaching from the other hall. Stone structures around the mine collapse as it draws near. A huge rock falls from the ceiling and smashes through the steps behind Ada and Frodo, creating another gap behind them. The stairs begin to wobble.

"Hang on! Lean forward!" Ada exclaims as he and Frodo lean forward.

"Come on!" Legolas exclaims.

I watch worriedly, as they shift their weight forward, tipping the stairs across the divide and slamming them onto the steps where we are.

They leap across to safety. I take Ada's hand as we run down the stairs as the stone structures collapse behind us.

Gandalf runs around a great pillar in a fiery hall as he leads us all. A wall of flame whirls behind us.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" He exclaims as he stops and we all run past.

Gandalf does not follow, but turns, looking into the wall of fire.

As I watch, my eyes widen in fear as a great form of black shadow leaps through the flames, its eyes of white fire, great ash-black horns curling around a bull-like head.

It opens its maw, rippling heat pouring out with a rumble. Gandalf turns, running after us as we turn and run. We all run across a narrow bridge in a single line. I reach the end and stop as I hear Gandalf.

"You cannot pass!"

"Gandalf!" Frodo yells.

I look and see Gandalf stood in the middle of the bridge, the Balrog stood on the other side of the bridge.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor. . .The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!"

The Balrog strikes down on Gandalf, who parries the blow with his blade, shattering the Balrog's sword. Glowing embers run off the circle of light around the wizard. The monster bellows at the wizard. Frodo gasps. Adaruns forward.

"Go back to the Shadow!"

The Balrog steps onto the bridge, brandishing a flaming whip. Gandalf then raises his sword and staff together into the air.

"You — shall not — pass!" He then drives his staff into the bridge, causing a bright flash of blue light to appear. Flaring its nostrils, the Balrog steps forward onto the bridge.

The bridge suddenly collapses from under it as it moves towards Gandalf, and breaks before the wizard's staff. The demon plunges backward into the chasm, still wielding its glowing whip. Gandalf, exhausted, leans on his staff and watches the Balrog fall. He turns to follow the others.

I breath a sigh of relief. Gandalf was going to be okay. . .

I was wrong as the flaming whip lashes up from the depths of the abyss and winds about Gandalf's ankle, dragging him over the edge. He clings onto the bridge but strains to keep his grip.

Frodo rushes forward but Boromir restrains him.

"No, no!" Boromir exclaims as he keeps hold of the Hobbit.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yells.

The wizard grasps the bridge, looking into Frodo's eyes. He stops struggling.

"Fly, you fools!" he says before letting go of the stone and falls into the chasm, spreading his arms, the light of the Balrog glimmering far below.

"Gandalf!" I exclaim as Frodo also yells out.

I felt Legolas's arms around me as he leads me up a flight of stairs.

* * *

><p>A while later, we finally exit Moria. As soon as I get out, I look around at everyone. Boromir tries to restrain Gimli as the Dwarf vents out his rage and sorrow, Merry's consoling Pippin, who lies crying, Legolas wears a look of shock and disbelief, and Sam sits on the ground, bows his head onto his hands, and begins to weep.<p>

I collapsed to my knees in pure exhaustion and cried into my hands, I wept for Gandalf. . .he sacrificed himself to keep us safe.

"Idhrenniel. . ." I heard Legolas speak softly as he kneels in front of me. I wrap my arms around my uncle and cry into his chest. He just wraps his arms around me and held me close, giving me some comfort as I mourn for my friend and tutor.

"Legolas, get them up." I hear Ada say after a while.

Boromir argues, "give them a moment, for pity's sake!"

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up."

Legolas gently lifts me into his arms, as I'm too exhausted to stand and walk on my own. "It's going to be alright Idhrenniel." Legolas spoke gently to me as he followed the others, holding me, as we made our way to Lothlórien. He kissed my head as I looked to him. "I promise, everything's going to be alright."

I said nothing as I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.


	6. Lord of the Rings: Lothlorien

Lothlórien

I must've been asleep for some time, because the next thing I remember is waking up in forest of tall trees.

"_Legolas, you can put me down now_." I said to him in Elvish as I realised I was still in his arms.

He turned to look at me. "_Are you sure? You still look a little pale_."

I nodded. "_I'm sure, I want to stretch my legs."_

He nodded and gently set me on my feet. As soon as I got my balance, I went to Ada and took hold of his hand.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he held my hand.

"A lot better thanks Ada."

He smiled at me. "That's good."

A while later, as we were walking, we were suddenly surrounded by arrows pointed at us.

Legolas had his own bow out and Ada held up his hands.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." An elven man, I recognised to be Haldir, spoke as he stepped forward.

Gimli growled as Haldir and the others led us through the woods.

A while later, we were stood on a platform in the rustling foliage.

"_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion_." (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.) He spoke to Legolas.

"_Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien_." (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.) Legolas replied to him.

Haldir then turn to Ada. "_A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen_." (Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.)

"Haldir." Ada spoke as he bowed his head in respect.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" Gimli spoke up angrily.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir said as he turned to the Dwarf.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" (I spit upon your grave!)

"That was not so courteous." Ada said to him as he grabbed hold of him.

Haldir then glances at Frodo as he continues. "You bring great evil with you." He looks to Ada. "You can go no further."

He walks away. Sam and Pippin turn to look at Frodo, who looks slightly uncomfortable.

Ada argues with Haldir, angrily.

Legolas and I turn to look at Frodo, who looks uncomfortably away, and his eyes fall on Sam. Sam looks away, a hurt expression in his eyes. Merry and Pippin do likewise. Gimli glances at Frodo.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain. . .nor would he have you give up hope." I hear Boromir speak to Frodo. "You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. . .don't carry the weight of the dead."

I look to Frodo and see he ponders this, as Haldir appears, looking less than happy.

"You will follow me."

I smiled to myself happy that Ada had managed to convince the Elf to let us pass with him.

A caravan of Elves leads us along a ridge, through the golden woods. We all come to the end of the high ridge and look out. A great glade of trees rises above us

"Caras Galadhon… the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir speaks with a hint of pride in his voice.

* * *

><p>We all climb a winding way among the great trees, ascending the path until night falls.<p>

In the blue glow of the moonlit night, we climb a twisting stair around the trunk of a tree, past lights of silver and blue, which glimmer in the night.

The silhouetted shapes of the shadowy tree-branches loom far above. As we pass numerous platforms, we come to a great palace in the trees, lit with silvery lights. A curving walkway lie before us, leading up a low stair to an archway.

We gather by the arch as Haldir steps to one side. A glowing couple, hand in hand, descend to meet us. The others stare in awe, Ada touches in head in greeting and I bow my head slightly in respect, as the Lord and Lady, Galadriel and Celeborn halt in front of us.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." Celeborn spoke, his calm and gentle voice seemed to echo around us. "Nine that are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. . .I can no longer see him from afar."

Galadriel glanced at Ada as Celeborn finished speaking.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." I looked up and saw Ada nod slightly as Celeborn turned to Galadriel.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth." Legolas spoke up. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

Gimli bowed his head sadly at this.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose." Galadriel spoke to him, Gimli looked up at her words.

"For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." I saw her staring at Boromir, who wept as he looked away from her intense stare.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn spoke up.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all."

"Yet hope remains, while the company is true." She looked to Sam and smiled.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace."

I started walking with the other as Haldir was leading us to where we could rest when Galadriel stopped me, "Idhrenniel, come with me."

I followed her as she lead me through the palace to a bathing chamber. "I thought you'd might like to bathe away from the others." She spoke as she helped to get one of the baths ready.

"Thank you my lady." I was grateful, I didn't really want to get naked among all the men.

As I undressed, Galadriel left to get me something to wear for when I had finished. I got in the bath and sank in the hot water. Feeling all my aches and sorrow being washed away. Galadriel soon entered holding a baby blue dress.

"My lady, may I ask you something?" I spoke as she placed the dress over the back of a chair.

"Of course my dear." She replied as she sat in a chair beside the bath.

"Did I. . .did I make the right choice by joining the Fellowship?"

Galdriel looked to me, her eyes looked as though they were boring right into the depths of my very soul. "What makes you ask this child?"

"When we were in Moria. . .I-I just froze. . .I feel as though I am slowing everyone down. . .that they would just be better off continuing without me."

She paused for a moment before answering. "You are strong Idhrenneil, I will not deny that. You have a strong will and a strong heart. And I have no doubt you will come out of this a remarkable young elf in deed. It does not matter how many years of experience you may have, as long as you believe you are of great help, then of great help you will be."

I smiled as her words gave me great comfort. "Thank you my lady. That is a big help for me."

She smiled back at me.

When I finished bathing, I got out, dried and dressed then Galadriel had another Elf show me to where the others where resting.

As we were walking, I could hear Elves singing in the background;

"_A Olórin i yaresse_

_Mentaner i Numeherui_

_Tírien i Rómenóri_"

(Olórin who once was

Sent by the Lords of the West

To guard the Lands of the East)

"_Melme nóren sina_

_núra ala_

_Eäro_"

(Our love for this land

Is deeper than the deeps

Of the sea)

"A lament for Gandalf." I heard Legolas say as I arrived at the tree which they were sat underneath.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." He smiled when he saw me walking down the stairs at the side of the tree. "Idhrenniel. How are you?"

"A lot better now." I said with a smile as I wrapped my arms around him.

He put his own arms around me and kissed my head. "I'm glad to hear that."

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." I hear Sam say to Merry.

I look over to see him standing.

"The finest rockets ever seen,

They burst in stars of blue and green…

Or after thunder… silver showers…

Came falling like a… rain of flowers…"

He squats back down again as he sets up his bed.

"Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road."

I smiled. "It was a good try Sam."

He smiled at me. "Thanks Sophia."

That night, I slept next to Legolas and for the first time in a while, I felt safe and relaxed.


	7. Lord of the Rings: Leaving Lothlorien

Leaving Lothlorien

A few weeks later, after we had all rested enough, it was time for us to leave as we were all gathered by the river.

Elves of Lothlorien had draped cloaks around each one of us, fastened with silver leaf brooches.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn spoke.

I'm sat in one of the three boats that are provided by the Elves, Merry and Pippin in another as Legolas shifts parcels into a boat. He holds up a thin wafer for us to see, which I knew to be Lembas.

"Lembas! Elvish Way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

He walks up onto shore, leaving us by ourselves.

"How many did you eat?" I heard Merry say to Pippin.

"Four." Pippin replied as he burped, causing me to giggle.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin." I heard the Elf Lord speak as everyone climbed into the boats.

I help Legolas get Gimli into ours and when we're all ready, we're off gliding along the river. Legolas, Gimli and I were in one boat. Ada, Frodo and Sam in one and Boromir, Merry and Pippin in the last one.

As we are sailing along the river, I admire the gifts that Galadriel had given me before we left. It was a new pair of twin daggers. These ones would be special to me however as they belonged to my mother before she passed away. Each dagger had her name engraved on the handle.

"I thought Legolin lost those." I heard Legolas say.

I looked up and saw him looking down at the daggers in my hands. "No, Galadriel said she left them at Lothlorien. Mother asked her to pass these to me when I arrived. Galadriel told me that mother foresaw me arriving in Lothlorien with you and the others."

He looked to me in surprise. "Really? I didn't know Legolin had the gift of foresight."

"Yes. Apparently she did."

After a few more moments in silence, Gimli spoke up.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Haugh, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

"What was it?" Legolas asked.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three."

I smiled up at Legolas who smiled back.

* * *

><p>That night, we got out of the boats as we reached a small island so we could rest for the night. I was laid where Ada was rested before he got up and went to Boromir, who was stood behind a large rock looking at the river. I also looked and saw a log floating across. Small hands were clutching it, and as I looked closely, I saw the top of a head barely visible to the human eye peering over the log, eyes glinting softly.<p>

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman." Ada said quietly to Boromir before starting back to me, but was stopped as Boromir spoke.

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous. Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup. . .strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

I knew that was a bad idea. I had heard that Gondor wasn't strong enough to withstand an attack on it's city. And I also knew that if the ring was found within the walls, then that could mean trouble.

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." Ada said to him.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people?"

I glared at Boromir as I sat up slightly. He was being unreasonable.

"Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honour to be found in Men. But you will not see that."

As I looked to Ada, I saw him turning away again, coming towards me, until Boromir grabbed his arm and turning him so Boromir could speak to his face.

"You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows! Scared of who you are, of what you are."

That was the last straw for me, no one speaks about my Ada that way and gets away with it. I jumped up from where I was laid and rushed forward, pushing Boromir away from Ada. He stumbled back in surprise as he wasn't expecting me to come at him.

"Don't you dare say that about him! My Ada is the bravest man that I know!"

"If your 'Ada' is so brave, then tell me, why does he not go to his own people, why does he shy away in the shadows?" Boromir spat at me.

I felt the fires of anger erupt within me, and, as I felt my hand clench into a fist, the fire nearby suddenly erupted, causing everyone to jump up and stare.

I looked down at my hand as I relaxed it so it was straight and once I felt the anger subsiding, the flames died down into a peaceful fire once again.

I felt utterly confused and afraid. What happened? Did I do that to the fire? What's wrong with me? All the questions went through my mind.

A moment later, I felt Ada's hand on my shoulder. "_Come Idhrenniel, time for sleep_." He gently pulled me away. A second later he turned back to Boromir, "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city!"

Ada and I settled back down on the ground where I cuddled into Ada as he wrapped a thin blanket around me.

"_Are you alright Idhrenniel_?" He asked as I got settled against him.

I nodded. "_Yes, but. . .I feel afraid. . ._"

He kissed my head and gently held me close. "_Everything's going to be alright little one. Just get some sleep for now_."

And sleep I did. I was asleep a few moments later as I listened to his steady breathing and felt safe in his arms.

* * *

><p>The next day, we were back in the boats and sailing across the river yet again.<p>

When the afternoon came, I looked up and saw we came across to large statues. I smiled and looked to Ada as I knew what they where. The Argonath. The Kings of old. . .his kin. He turned to me and gave me a smile, which I returned.

A few moments later, we disembarked on a gravel beach, just before the roaring waterfall where we made camp.

I laid on a tall rock, above Gimli, Pippin and Sam eating an apple as I listened to Ada explaining his plan.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

"Oh, yes? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!"

I turned and laid on my belly so I could look down to Gimli as he spoke. I saw Pippin looking alarmed at what the Dwarf said.

"Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road." Ada replied to him. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my. . .? Phrrr. . ." I giggle as Gimli sounded insulted by what Ada said.

"We should leave now." I heard Legolas say to Ada

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. . .I can feel it."

I looked up and saw Legolas gazing through the woods worried as Ada placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No Dwarf need recover strength! Pay no heed to that, young ones." He said to Pippin and I.

I giggled again. "Everyone needs to rest before a long journey. Even a Dwarf."

He looked up at me as he spoke, "my dear, we Dwarves are strong and powerful creatures. We're ready for anything, we don't need to rest as long as you and the others do."

I smiled as he turned away and I dropped my apple core onto his head, a small clang was heard as it hit his helmet.

I laughed as I saw Gimli jump slightly. "I thought Dwarves were ready for anything?"

Gimli grumbled a little before turning to Ada, "You've got a very spirited daughter there Aragorn."

I looked to Ada and saw him smiling slightly as he was trying to contain his laughter. "You have no idea."

I giggled as I jumped down from the rock.

It was then Merry returned with some wood for the camp-fire. "Where's Frodo?" He asked after looking around.

Sam, who was half-dozing at the time, rouses with a start.

Ada looks over the camp. I look to him as his gaze stops on Boromir's shield, lying with his baggage.

I knew then Frodo would be in trouble if he was out there alone with him.

Ada left the camp to look for Frodo, followed by Legolas and Gimli and finally Sam ran off leaving Merry, Pippin and I alone.

"Well, what do we do?" Pippin asked.

"We look for Frodo of course." I replied as I walked off, the Hobbits following after me.

After a while of searching, Merry, Pippin and I had to hide in a space under some fallen tree trunks as we saw Uruk-Hai's running down the embankment.

I peeked over and suddenly saw Frodo hiding behind a tree.

"Frodo!" I hissed to him. He turned and looked to us as Merry and Pippin looked over as well.

"Hide here! Quick! Come on!" Pippin exclaims quietly.

As I look to Frodo, I see his eyes glaze over before he shakes his head.

"What's he doin'?"

"He's leavin'." Merry replied after a short pause.

"No!" Pippin exclaimed as he starts to run to him.

"Pippin!" Merry and I hissed as we went after Pippin.

Now out in the open, I looked up to see several Uruk-Hai coming down the hill towards us.

I looked to Frodo. "Run Frodo! Go!" I hissed quietly to him.

"Hey! Hey you! Over here!" Merry shouts as he caught onto what I was trying to do.

"This way!" Pippin exclaimed, waving his arms.

We then took off running as the creatures ran after us, giving Frodo his chance to make a break for it.

"It's working!" Pippin shouted happily as he stopped for a moment.

"We know it's working! Run!" I exclaimed as I pushed him on.

As we ran, we came across an old stone bridge, where at the end, we stopped as we saw Uruk-Hai's running towards us. They were closing in on all sides. I turned around as an Uruk ran up to us, raising his battleaxe.

All of a sudden, Boromir charged into it, knocking the Uruk back and killing him with his own axe, then throwing a knife at another as more closed in.

I took out my twin daggers and fought some Uruks as Boromir took out his horn and blew three loud blasts, trying to get the attention of Ada, Legolas and Gimli. Hopefully they would be here soon.

As we keep fighting, Boromir sounds another three more blasts.

"Run! Run!" Boromir shouted to us.

We all ran on a bit more before having to turn back to fight again as we got surrounded, Merry and Pippin throwing rocks.

My ears twitched as I heard the sound of a bow string being pulled back. Thinking it was Legolas, I smiled as I looked around only to find what looked to be the Uruk captain aiming an arrow. . .straight for Boromir!

"Boromir! Look out!" I yelled to him, trying to warn him.

As he turned, the Uruk shoots and Boromir jerked backwards as the arrow hit his left shoulder.

"Boromir!"

Merry stopped in mid-throw as Boromir fell to his knees. We all looked to him in shock as his breathing became heavy and shallow. As the Uruks came closer, Boromir suddenly gave a battle cry, rose and swung his sword at one, which fell dead.

He fell to his knees again as another arrow flew into his stomach. We're stood still in shock, rocks in both of their hands, daggers in my own.

Boromir stared into our eyes. I felt tears welling up in my own, as much as he angered me last night, I didn't want to see him die.

Amazingly, Boromir stood back up, swinging his sword at another Uruk. I yelled out as the captain shoots him once more, this time in the chest. Boromir fell to his knees and stayed like that, swaying a little.

I ran over to him and knelt in front of him. I looked to him and saw his eyes drifting in and out of focus.

"Boromir. . .stay with us please. . .we need you. . ." I spoke out as I was blinking back tears.

"Sophia. . .I'm sorry. . ." He simply gasped out, his voice heavy with pain.

It was then I felt rough hands grabbed hold of me and lifting me from the ground. I struggled knowing it's one of the Uruk's, Merry and Pippin are also captured.

"Boromir!" I screamed out holding my arms out to him.

I watched as the last thing I saw was the captain advancing on Boromir, an arrow aimed at him, ready to deal the final blow.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys, i'm sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long. please enjoy and R&amp;R xx<strong>


End file.
